1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminals, and more particularly method and system of utilizing a haptic function by recipient mobile terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information and communication technologies, a mobile terminal has become a necessity for many people, because of the mobile terminal's mobility, miniaturization, portability, and capability of storing/reproducing various application programs. In addition, as mobile terminals have become more widely used, mobile communication providers are providing many new and additional services in order to satisfy various needs of the user community. For example, mobile communication providers typically provide users of mobile terminals with services such as voice calling, a text messaging, data communication, various multimedia services and a video calling through the use of the high-speed data communication technology.
Although various additional services that can be used through a mobile terminal are provided, the user of the mobile terminal can identify reception of a call only through an output means, such as ring tones, video, vibration, lamp, etc. which have been set in the mobile terminal, when the call is received.